This invention relates generally to hand tools, and in particular to hand tools for use by plumbers.
In the plumbing trade, it is common to sweat together joints in copper pipe and other metal plumbing fittings using an open-flame torch together with an appropriate solder or brazing alloy. Often, especially when plumbing repairs are being performed, as opposed to new construction, the joint being assembled is in close proximity to wall studs, insulation, drywall, electrical wiring, or other building materials that may be damaged by the open-flame torch. Accordingly, it is desirable to have some means of protecting the materials adjacent the joint being assembled.
Flexible mats formed of a heat resistant fiberglass material are commonly employed to protect the area around the solder joint, but these mats are often difficult to place, especially when working overhead as the mat tends to drop onto the joint itself. The fiberglass mats also wear out quickly, requiring frequent replacement. Heat resistant gels are also commonly used to prevent heat damage to protect the area surrounding the joint during soldering. Heat resistant gels, however, are expensive and cannot be applied to extremely porous surfaces such as cellulose insulation. It is known in the art to form crude heat shields from soft drink cans, however, these heat shields are difficult to position properly. Accordingly, what is needed is a reusable, durable heat shield device that can be easily positioned to protect the area surrounding the joint during soldering regardless of the orientation of the joint and the surrounding building materials.